Battery packs can include one or more cell stacks configured in parallel and series combinations to achieve a desired operating voltage and a current capacity for use throughout a vehicle such as an aircraft. Unfortunately, with Lithium-Ion cell chemistry in particular, when one battery cell in the cell stack is failing, the increase in temperature can lead to a thermal runaway that can cascade to cause a catastrophic failure in the entire cell stack.